Et maintenant
by Tootouts
Summary: Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, devant sa porte, ne sachant très bien si elle venait réellement de frapper.   Après le 4x07 mais pas de spoiler.


Bonjour à tous ! Je me lance dans un OS Castle... J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

Et maintenant

Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, devant sa porte, ne sachant très bien si elle venait réellement de frapper.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur Richard Castle.

Elle avait frappé.

Le sourire qu'il arborait en la voyant s'effaça légèrement et Kate s'efforça de présenter un visage avenant pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Beckett ! Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

- Hey Castle ! Non, pas de soucis. »

Pas de soucis, non. Si ce n'était l'idée qu'elle avait en tête, celle qui avait commandé à ses pas de la mener jusqu'ici, celle que sa raison, finalement, avait laissé guider. L'idée d'un peut-être.

Castle recula d'un pas et invita Kate à entrer dans un geste.

« Alexis et Martha sont ici ? lança-t-elle soudain, un peu trop vivement à son goût.

- Hum ! Alexis est à une soirée entre amis, et mère… Et bien, elle aussi. »

Il prit un air dépité qui l'a fit rire doucement.

Donc, il n'y avait qu'eux.

Alors il fallait qu'elle se lance. Maintenant. Avant qu'un quelque chose ne vienne interrompre le fil, la toile qu'elle avait tissé dans sa tête, depuis plusieurs jours.

« Castle, dit-elle et sa voix nouée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Je suis désolée. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'y avait-il à comprendre dans un « je suis désolée » sortit de nulle part. Kate prit une brève inspiration. La boule dans son ventre se manifestait de plus en plus comme un rappel à l'ordre de sa peur, un stupide mécanisme de défense. Mais pourquoi se défendre devant Richard Castle quand on est Kate Beckett. De _quoi_ se défendre ?

Le quoi en question avait perturbé ses nuits du coucher au lever, dans les moments où l'individu est le plus vulnérable à la divagation de l'esprit, au questionnement.

Elle avait prit une décision. Maintenant il fallait assumer et aller jusqu'au bout.

« De quoi êtes-vous désolé ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Kate sourit malgré elle. Il la faisait toujours sourire malgré elle, dans les moments les plus improbables. Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Je suis égoïste. »

Castle resta bouche bée. Kate devait s'expliquer rapidement mais, toujours, cette boule au ventre la paralysait.

« Je suis égoïste, continua-t-elle, parce que je _sais_ et que je ne fais rien et que je ne veux pas… »

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes d'une main. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle mise ? Elle tenta un regard vers Castle qui semblait perdu mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe sur la nature de la conversation qui allait se tenir. Il ne dit rien, se contenta de la regarder et de la laisser reprendre, à son rythme.

Il ne devait pas y avoir de retour en arrière sinon il s'épuiserait de ce jeu. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle s'explique.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser m'attendre comme ça, dit-elle comme si tout était clair entre eux sur ce point. C'est égoïste de ma part de vous mettre dans cette situation, j'aurais dû dire les choses dès le début, mettre les points sur les i. »

Kate osa brièvement lever le regard vers Castle, maintenant c'était de la douleur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, plus que de l'incompréhension. Elle se fustigea, elle ne savait plus s'exprimer correctement et le discours qu'elle préparait depuis plusieurs jours était sortit dans un double sens qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

« Qu'êtes-vous entrain de dire exactement, tenta Castle.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée. Je… »

Elle soupira, lui aussi. Puis elle se jeta, son cœur frappant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Je n'aime pas vous voir avec une autre femme, je n'aime pas vous savoir en danger, je n'aime pas quand vous êtes loin, et je n'ai vraiment pas aimé vous croire mort sans avoir pu… »

La boule dans son ventre était montée sournoisement à sa gorge. Kate ne savait plus où se mettre. Lui, restait sans voix, peut-être était-il entrain d'analyser la situation. Elle continua.

« Le fait est que. Que je… »

Et abandonna.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, pas maintenant. Tout était implicite chez eux, tout était normal, comme allant de soi. Richard sourit, Kate comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour le moment. La situation cependant était embarrassante pour elle. Que fallait-il faire à présent ? Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, ou presque.

« Un verre de vin ? » lança-t-il, l'air de rien.

Elle l'aimait pour ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas l'air embarrassé, il semblait rayonnant en prononçant cette phrase la lançant sur le terrain des banalités où elle pouvait reprendre pied, retrouver ses marques. Elle aimait Richard Castle pour ça, parce qu'il faisait fuir ses doutes, ses peurs, la boule au ventre qui la rongeait.

Il avait peu à peu changé les briques de son mur intérieur en papier mâché. Un mur qu'elle pouvait désormais franchir, sans se blesser, grâce à lui.

Sans attendre sa réponse il s'était dirigé vers le bar et avait sortit une bouteille qu'il déboucha prestement. L'appartement était silencieux, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Même si parfois y mettre les mots était un soulagement. Il les servit et tendit son verre à Kate. Ils se trouvaient face à face, ne sachant bien s'ils devaient trinquer et à quoi. La timidité des premiers instants.

Richard l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et ils échangèrent des futilités, tout et rien. Il plaisantait, elle riait. C'était simple et normal. C'était bien.

Kate se sentait apaisée et heureuse en sachant que tout coulerait tranquillement et qu'en fait ils seraient comme avant, les barrières en moins, la proximité en plus.

Et maintenant ?

Ils avaient arrêté de parler et se regardaient, le sourire aux lèvres. Juste comme ça, bien.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre et tourné l'un face à l'autre, il y avait un air de déjà vu. Kate ne voulait pas la même fin, celle qui fuyait, celle qui hésitait, celle qui laissait passer le bon moment. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et Rick l'imita, souriant toujours. Il allait dire quelque chose, Kate pourrait le jurer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Posant sa main sur son épaule, elle s'approcha de lui sans hésitation et l'embrassa. Il répondit en approfondissant son baiser et laissa sa main glisser vers sa hanche. Elle sentait son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, l'amour.


End file.
